Cleave (arena term)
Cleave is a term used to describe an arena composition where a majority of the players or damage dealers are melee classes. The term became popular in season three of the arena PvP system, when multiple 3v3 "double melee" compositions began to climb arena ladders. The original "Cleave" setup (Warrior/Rogue/Restoration Druid) became prominent in high tier arena and LAN tournaments. Cleave compositions including Warriors, Rogues, Retribution Paladins, and Enhancement Shamans were commonly high ranking and live tournament arena teams. The term expanded to include 5v5 arena teams, where three or more of the players were melee classes. Recently, cleave teams have become prominent in high level arena and LAN tournaments in season six of the arena PvP system in both 3v3 and 5v5 brackets. Criticisms Cleave compositons are heavily criticized for its simplistic style of play in both 3v3 and 5v5. Players are critical of both the individual level of talent required to play a melee class and the strategy involved, which is commonly perceived as simply "training" one player on the opposing team. Similar terms African Turtle Cleave African Turtle Cleave (ATC) or simply African Turtle is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which usually means consist of Marksman Hunter, Protection Warrior and Holy Paladin. The name African Turtle may refer to African helmeted turtle or generally open-ended to some of the African turtles. ;Setup * Marksman Hunter, range-damager * Protection Warrior, tank * Holy Paladin, healer Beast Cleave Beast Cleave or beastcleave is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which usually means consist of Beast Mastery Hunter, Enhancement Shaman and Holy Paladin. The name beastcleave comes from the fact that the setup has lots of pet assistance. ;Setup * Beast Master Hunter, range-damager * Enhancement Shaman, melee-damager * Holy Paladin, healer Hitler Cleave Hitler Cleave is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which consist of two Unholy Death Knights and a Healer of your choice, usually a Holy Paladin. Why this potentially offensive team is called Hitler Cleave is due to the fact that it contains two Unholy Death Knights and the spread of Desecration is guaranteed. Desecration is commonly called gas/disease clouds. ;Setup * Unholy Death Knight, melee-damager * Unholy Death Knight, melee-damager * Holy Paladin, healer Kung Fu Cleave Kung Fu Cleave or KFC is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which usually means consist of Marksman Hunter, Arms Warrior and Holy Paladin/Restoration Druid/Restoration Shaman. ;Setup * Marksmanship Hunter, range-damager * Arms Warrior, melee-damager * Restoration Druid, healer Lumberjack Cleave Lumberjack Cleave or simply Lumberjack is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which usually means consist of two Arms Warriors and Holy Paladin. ;Setup * Arms Warrior, melee-damager * Arms Warrior, melee-damager * Holy Paladin, healer Mancleave Mancleave is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which usually means consist of Arms Warrior, Protection Warrior and Holy Paladin. ;Setup * Arms Warrior, melee-damager * Protection Warrior, tank * Holy Paladin, healer Rob Reiner Cleave A "Rob Reiner Cleave is simply a triple rogue DPS team. It consists of running a train on the weakest target and eliminating the other two targets through ninja tactics. It is named for the South Park episode "Butt Out" where Rob Reiner rogued into the Tobacco Plant dressed as Rita Poon. ;Setup * Rogue, melee-damager * Rogue, melee-damager * Rogue, melee-damager Cobain Cleave Cobain Cleave is a common 3v3 arena composition, which consists of a Frost Death Knight, Assassination Rogue, and a Holy Paladin. Stalin Cleave Stalin Cleave is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which consist of two Frost Death Knights and a Healer of your choice, usually a Holy Paladin. Why this potentially offensive team is called Stalin Cleave is due to the fact that it contains two Frost Death Knights and due to the chilly nature of the composition with spells such as Hungering Cold and Howling Blast. This composition gained wide popularity in Season 9 in early Cataclysm due to Frost Death Knights very high damage output. ;Setup * Frost Death Knight, melee-damager * Frost Death Knight, melee-damager * Holy Paladin, healer TSG TSG is a common 3vs3 (cleave) arena composition, which usually consists of an Arms Warrior, an Unholy Death Knight and a Holy Paladin. The name TSG originated from the arena team who popularized the composition "The Steel Gauntlet." ;Setup * Arms Warrior, melee-damager * Unholy Death Knight, melee-damager * Holy Paladin, healer Thug Cleave Thug Cleave is a comp that consist of a Subtlety Rogue, Beastmaster Hunter and Discipline Priest. Wizard cleave The term wizard cleave has been used to describe a team of two burst caster classes and one healer. It was originally invented by Braman and Venoma of . See also *2345 *2346 *Eurocomp *RMP *Shadowplay *Shatterplay *WLD Category:Arena PvP Category:Game terms